


Hold Me Tight

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [52]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: squash1-squash2-squash3 on tumblr prompted: Since Si and Bram are gonna be at Haverford/Columbia, can you do one with them trying to cope with Northern winters? Like, maybe they're snowed in, or one of them gets the sniffles, or something like that?andLoveBlue prompted: Can you write Simon and Bram cuddling while it’s snowing outside, pleaseeee?? :)





	Hold Me Tight

It had been snowing for over six hours now, and Simon was grateful he’d gotten to Bram’s dorm just before it started. 

The two of them had arranged their class schedules to end on Thursdays so that they could have long weekends together.

Simon had luckily chosen to come a day early, having been sick the entire previous week. He had just gotten over the effects of a minor cold, all that remained now was the occasional sniffle and sneeze.

It worked out really well, they got an extra day together and weren’t complaining. Although they would usually spend Friday as a lazy day in, today they had no choice, the snowfall seemed as though it put the entire world at a standstill.

Their first proper winter in the East Coast, the two of them had called each other before the first snowflake hit the ground. It was an incredible experience.

The second time they’d seen snowfall was when Bram was visiting Simon. They did all the cheesy activities, having a snowball fight, making snow angels and drinking warm hot chocolate together.  

This was their first snowstorm, one that actually caused them to stay indoors just to be safe.

The two boys were huddled close together, bundled up in each other’s college hoodies and lay on the couch watching a film on Bram’s laptop. Simon lay most of his weight on Bram’s chest, and Bram’s arm was draped casually across Simon’s chest.

At one point Bram lost interest in the film they were watching, some low-budget horror movie that Simon could not stop making fun of. That was one of their favorite hobbies.

However, Simon always ended up getting too invested in the half-assed plot and would take it seriously. Bram would take that opportunity to place kisses across the side of Simon’s neck and run his fingers along the ridges of Simon’s knuckles.

“No! Why would you not shoot him twice he’s obviously going to come back!” Simon yelled at the character on-screen as though she could hear him.

“I don’t think you were loud enough, Si” Bram commented.

“Shoot him again!” Simon said a little louder and with a hiccupy laugh.

Bram laughed softly at his boyfriend’s silliness. Perhaps it was the grin on Simon’s face, the redness of his cheeks and nose, the imperceptible intake of after a small giggle, or a combination of it all but Bram couldn’t help himself.

“I don’t think you have any idea how much I love you,” Bram said dreamily.

Simon tilted his head to get a better angle between him and Bram and allowed Bram to continue.

“I mean, you’re here getting over a cold, we’re both in our pajamas, snowed in and watching terrible movies and I can’t see myself wanting to be anywhere else. I could do this every day if it were with you,”

Simon leaned in, giving Bram a sweet kiss.

Bram couldn’t help but smile into it, pulling Simon closer by wrapping his arms around his waist. He loved the way Simon fit so perfectly in his arms like he was always meant to be there.


End file.
